Carlotta Altieri
Carlotta Altieri (played by Nadia Rinaldi) is the leading Opera Diva at the Paris Opera house. Exceedingly narcissistic and temperamental, Carlotta is indulged and every whim is catered to by her entourage and the mangers of the opera. Storyline Carlotta is first mentioned as Honorine and Christine lounge in Christine's dressing room. They comment on her ability to sing and also her body odor. She is seen singing during the rehearsal of Romeo and Juliet. ''Upon concluding her song, She commands her assistant Marc to bring a bucket for her to spit in. Before leaving the stage she makes her dislike of Christine known as she swishes her with her cape. Carlotta is seen, some time later, being inspected by the Doctor. He confirms that she has a sore throat and cannot sing and that Christine should sing the role. Carlotta in anger lets out a hoarse shrill scream. Carlotta prepares as Poligny tells her that her debut performance has a fullhouse. Carlotta is not surprised given her talent and renown. As she talks about her new contract she sends Marc to the wardrobe room to fetch her costume. The Phantom throws his voice insulting Carlotta who in turn thinks it was Poligny. She orders him to leave despite his protests before hearing Marc whimpering. She goes into the wardrobe room to investigate when the Phantom pins her to the wall. He bites her earlobe and informs her that she will not sing as Juliet that night before he exposes her breast and claws it. Carlotta faints momentarily before dragging herself back to her dressing room. Despite her disheveled appearance she is determined to sing the role. As the Opera progresses, The Phantom cuts down the Chandelier causing countless gruesome deaths in the audience. A prop also becomes dislodged and falls on top of Carlotta's head. While unharmed, the powder renders her unable to sing. Portrayal Relationships 'Christine:' Christine and Carlotta dislike each other immensely. Carlotta has been the leading diva at the opera for some time and is threatened when Christine is made her understudy for ''Romeo and Juliet. No further explanation has been given except that their mutual dislike has come from their rivalry within the company. The Phantom: The Phantom actively dislikes Carlotta due to her treatment of Christine and her mere presence stopping Christine getting top billing. Unlike other versions he doesn't criticize Carlotta's ability to sing rather he mocks her appearance. He makes various threats towards Carlotta before he physically attacks her both in the wardrobe room and on stage. The Opera House staff: Numerous members of staff openly show their dislike of Carlotta by covering their ears or making derogatory gestures. Honorine, Christine's maid, also imitates and makes several nasty comments about Carlotta. '''Her entourage: '''Carlotta in this adaptation has a few assistants that serve her every whim. One of these is her mother whom offers her comfort through the movie (in particular after the wardrobe attack) and the other is Marc. Marc is completely devoted to Carlotta and they genuinely have a warm relationship due to Marc's slavish devotion. Trivia * Carlotta wears a beauty patch throughout the movie. Beauty marks and patches were worn to conceal blemishes or to convey a secret message based on their shape and placement. Carlotta's may suggest that she is "bold" or " On the look out for a new 'friend’" * Rinaldi is one of a several plus sized actresses to play Carlotta and one of the many red haired Carlottas. * Rinaldi is the only Carlotta to be played by an Italian actress. Category:Carlotta Category:Female characters Category:Argento characters